The Art of Moving On
by Kimblekn
Summary: Edward never came back, victoria came and the Winchesters had to save the day. Sam and Bella fell in love. Now, years later, Sam is never around Bella and Edward is back. Will Bella forgive him or finally, truely move on. Sam/Bella, Bella/Edward
1. Prologue

**(Short. Probably the shortest chapter I have EVER written. But then again this is the prolog. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are love. I'm all over this Supernatural crossover shit right now. Bella will be OOC but she's been hanging out with Sam and Dean Winchester what do you expect? She's changed. Like I said: Reviews are love.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural. I wish I did though. Sam and Dean Winchester. Yum, yum, YUM!**

I couldn't seep but there was nothing new about that. I could never sleep, not since Edward Cullen left me. That's funny, I never thought I would be able to think his name but I can. I grew up and I moved on. But for awhile I was only a shell of a person but then I met some people who shook me out of that. I've never seen Edward since that faithful day he left me. Grew out of hoping he would come to me. Tell me he always loved me and that he made a mistake. I was dumb to think that would happen. I could never move on by myself but I met someone. Isn't that the way how all doomed loves start? Oh, I was in love with someone who didn't love me back and then so-and-so came and I forgot all about that person. Well, mine and Sam Winchesters love was doomed from the beginning.

I mentally slapped myself for even thinking about it. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. Then, still in my sleep induced haze, went to make my breakfast. I was living in an apartment near my college campus. I was a sophomore. I hadn't seen Sam since my freshmen year. We always had an age difference between us but we were able to forget about it since I was at least legal. We met when Victoria was hunting me, the Winchester brothers came to the rescue and in the process I fell in love with Sam and he with me. He understood what it was like to have loved and lost. We just clicked. Then after the job was done he had to leave, but we stayed in contact and he visited. He had been visited less and less often though.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice anyone else in the room until arms wrapped around my waist. For about a second I thought _Sam_ but then I actually paid attention to how the body felt. Cold, hard, and not tall enough. I turned around fast, hitting whoever had me with my fist.

**(Review?)**


	2. Edwards back and so is Sam

**(Hey! Another chapter so soon? Oh hell yeah! I'm addicted to the Winchester brothers. ADDICTED I TELL YOU! But can you blame me? Um, adult content? Well, not really. Just Dean Winchester being Dean Winchester. So there are some sex jokes in this chapter. I don't know what else to put? If you love One Tree Hill and Supernatural check out my Daley (Dean Winchester and Haley James,) fanfictions. Um, reviews = love.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

It turned out to be Edward and I broke my fist.

"Damn it!" I roared while clutching my broken hand.

"Bella." Edward said quietly. I whipped my head up and glared at him.

"Are you happy now? Look what you did!" I motioned to my limp hand.

"We should get that check out." He suggested helpfully but I was too angry. I was, honestly, out for his blood. Or his cold, dead heart on a platter.

"_We_ should do nothing. Ever. But _you _should leave and _I'll _go get my hand, that you're fucking hard face broke, checked out. Bye Edward." I started heading towards the door but Edwards's voice stopped me.

"I'm sorry." He said and he really did sound sorry. My heart skipped a beat and I _know _he heard it. He was suddenly in front of me.

"Move." I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Bella I should have never left. You have to understand that. It was a mistake. A horrible mistake. If…" Edward started to go on but I couldn't take anymore.

"You're damn right it was a horrible mistake. Now move." I said with malice in my voice. I was not playing games.

"Bella," Edward started to warn but I really wasn't having any of that.

"If you do not move _right now_ I will be forced to do something I will regret later. Never mind, scratch that I wouldn't regret it." Edward just looked at me like he was about to laugh. I guess he didn't think I could do anything to him, but I could. It was Dean's idea to teach me how to take out a vampire just incase one of Victoria's minions got to me, or Victoria herself. Turns out Victoria and her lap dog Riley did get to me and I had to take out Riley as Sam got Victoria.

"I don't…" Thankfully, for Edward, he was interrupted by the shrill ringing of my land line. I stalked over to my phone and looked at the caller ID just to see that it was an "Unavailable" number.

"Who the hell are you?" I answered my phone. Now don't get me wrong, I changed over the years but that particular answering was due to the brooding vampire who was, probably, ease dropping.

_"Someone's in a piss poor mood."_ Sam's voice echoed through the receiver and I felt my heart go crazy.

"Long time no talk." I answered in the same pissed off tone I had when I answered the phone. I heard Sam sigh through the phone.

_"I know and I'm sorry. I have __a lot__ to tell you when we get to your place."_ He sounded wore down and broken. My heart clenched painfully at the thought.

"My place?" I asked hopefully.

_"I've miss you. A lot."_ I stopped breathing for a second but then recovered, blushing like crazy. I noticed that when he said "A lot" it was in a deeper tone then the "I've missed you" and I blushed even more.

"I've miss you too, Sammy." I replied while biting my lip. "Where are you at now?"

_"Excited to see me?"_

"Very."

_"Well right now we are just into Washington stopped at a truck stop where Dean is hitting on some random girl…"_ here I interrupted him.

"That's my boy." Sam just laughed before continuing.

_"And I'm on the pay phone."_ My eyebrows shot up.

"What happened to your cell?" He laughed on the other side of the phone and I smiled at the sound.

_"A particularly angry spirit threw it across the room, breaking it_." I broke out into laughter after my worry stopped for a moment.

"What about Dean's phone?" Sam started laughing even more and I just grew worried this time.

_"Yeah, well, um Dean said he didn't want his phone used for phone sex." _My eyes bugged out of my head before I started laughing. I really did love Dean Winchester; he was like an older brother to me.

"So he wants us to use a public payphone for phone sex?" I asked in a shocked tone.

**"Yeah, I know, kinky." **Deans perverted voice said and I smiled.

"Dean!" I cheered and he chuckled.

**"Miss me that much?"** He teased.

"So much so that I think I can't live without you." I said with heavy sarcasm.

**"We should elope." **I snorted out a laugh. Attractive right? I snorted.

"Dean Winchester, married? Never. And anyways what about Sammy?"

**"Forget Sammy I'm so much better. Damn it the voice is telling me to put in another quarter. I'll see you later Bells alright?"**

"To cheap to put in another quarter?"

**"Damn straight."**

"Bye Dean."

**"Bye Bells." **Click. I just looked at the phone and laughed. My boys.

"If I didn't love 'em." I muttered to myself, forgetting Edward was ever in the room. I turned around and saw Edward sitting at the table pinching the bridge of his nose. I gasped, forgetting he was there.

"Who were they?" Edward asked threw clenched teeth.

"Friends. Good friends." I smiled at the thought of my boys. "You need to leave before they get here though. Which will be a couple of hours." I told him.

"Why?" He was looking at me then. My damn traitor heart was beating faster at the sight of his eyes.

"Just leave. I don't want you here." I said with desperation in my tone.

"My whole family is on their way up here." Edward told me with hope in his eyes.

"Damn it! That was a dumb move. Leave! I need to get my hand checked out before Sam and Dean get here. Please, I want you to leave." I was getting really desperate and I think he could tell because he smiled his crooked smile.

"Only if you promise you'll see me again and let me explain everything." He bargained.

"Fine just _get out!_" In a second he was gone and I sighed a sigh of relief. But a part of my heart was aching for him and my eyes widened in shock. I wasn't completely over Edward I realized. A part of me still loved him. Shit. I headed for the door.

My plan was to get my hand check out and then make something yummy for my boys to eat. Maybe a pie, Dean would like that. But, the hospital was busy due to a huge accident and it took me and hour for a doctor to see me and get me treated. Only to get told what I already knew (that my hand was broken,) and get a cast put on. Figures the first time in awhile I got to see my sort-of boyfriend I had to have a cast on my hand. And on my writing hand of all hands so I had to operate with only my left hand. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for anything I could make them, if I even had time. I gave up on that and just went to see if I had any beers in my fridge. When I was doing that I heard a sound behind me and whipped around quickly. Me, being me, I tripped in the process. Whoever was behind me tried to ketch me but just managed to get themselves knocked down. Me on top of them. It turned out to be Sam and I acted on my first instinct. I kissed him. Hard. He kissed me back eagerly. We hear chuckling behind us and I lifted my head to see Dean laughing at us.

"Dean!" I jumped off Sam and hugged his older brother.

"What I don't get the same greeting he did?" Dean joked.

"Nope!" I popped the 'P'. I let go of Dean and saw Sam was getting up. I helped him up and hugged him.

"So what did you do this time?" Dean asked in a taunting tone.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb, knowing very well what he was talking about.

"The cast Bella." Sam laughed and I scowled.

"It wasn't anything _I _did. Well, it was but not exactly. It wasn't entirely my fault!" I defended myself. Dean walked over to the fridge and got a beer for him and Sam. I jumped up on my counter and Sam stood in between my legs with Dean leaning up against the counter, right next to me.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking into my eyes. Dark brown meeting chocolate brown.

"Edward came back and I punched him in the face?" It came out as a question and I smiled sheepishly. You could tell by Sam's facial expression that he was fighting back the urge to laugh but Dean wasn't. He was howling in laughter. "Are you done?" I snapped at him and that seemed to break Sam because he soon joined his brother. "I'm glad you find this funny." I pushed Sam away and jumped off the counter, walking into my small living room.

"Oh, come on Bells you have to find it a little funny." Dean said while him and Sam followed me. I plopped down in the middle of the couch. The guys sat on either side of me.

"Yeah I find it _really funny _when my ex-boyfriend comes into my apartment without permission, grabs me by the waist, and me, not knowing who it was, turns around and punches him in the face. Breaking my hand and he _still _wants to have a heart to heart." I ranted to them while running my one good hand over my face.

"Wait what?" Sam chimed in and I just looked at him.

"What?"

"So he comes into your house and molests you?" Dean asked.

"He did not molest me. He grabbed my waist." I defended Edward.

"I would have done more then punch him." Dean told me. I had to fight myself to not smile.

"Well if Edward Cullen ever grabs your waist you have my permission to do more then just punch him." Sam chuckled and Dean smirked.

"Thank you."

"How did you get rid of Edward?" Sam asked me and I turned to look at my gorgeous sort-of boyfriend.

"With a promise we'll talk later. I'm _so _looking forward to that." I groaned.

"So he's going to be coming over later?" Sam asked and shot an evil grin over to his brother.

"Oh god." I moaned. While putting my head in my hands.

"Wow Sammy you got game. You've already managed to get her to moan." Dean piped up and I raised my head. Both me and Sam hit him over the head. "Owe." Dean complained.

"Shut up dude." Sam told Dean.

"I missed you guys." I told them sincerely.

"We missed you too." Sam told me.

"Ok enough with the chick flick moment. I'm going to go and give you guys some privacy." Dean wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"You have fun with that. By the way you can crash on the couch tonight if you want." I told Dean, my eyes never leaving Sam.

"I will and if _I _have the couch where will little Sammy sleep?" Dean taunted.

"Go away." Sam demanded and Dean just laughed. Though he, thankfully, left. As soon as the door was closed Sam and I were all over each other.


	3. What she needs

**(I tried for longer chapters I really did. And this is a little longer but not much! :D They'll get longer (I hope,) eventually. I just got to my last line and I couldn't NOT stop there. Very emotional chapter and you get to see how much Bella changed because of the Winchester brothers. Oh and more of the sex jokes from Dean Winchester that we love. I hope I'm writing them correctly so tell me if I'm not. Reviews would be AMAZING!)**

**Disclaimer: I only wish (every day,) that I owned the Winchesters. Oh, and I don't own Twilight either.**

When Dean came back to my apartment later on in the day Sam and I were sitting on the couch watching bad television. Dean groaned as soon as he saw us.

"I leave you to give you guys alone time and you watch T.V.? Ridiculous." Dean complained and I just laughed.

"I'm sorry?" I laughed.

"You should be little Sammy here refuses to have meaning less bar sex so it's been awhile since he's got laid and…"

"Just shut up Dean." Sam ordered from beside me on the couch. I turned to Sam and saw he was blushing and avoiding my eyes. I laughed and he looked up at me.

"You refuse to have meaningless bar sex?" I asked Sam while beaming. Both Winchesters laughed.

"You definitely have a weird girl." Dean told Sam while heading to my fridge, again.

"Trust me I know." Sam leaned in and kissed me. I pouted against his lips.

"Stop making fun of me." I ordered. He just chuckled and we pulled apart.

"You guys are so cutesy, it's sickening." Dean commented with a fake gag. Both Sam and I laughed.

"Come watch T.V. with us. I can't find anything on. You can control the box if you want." I offered to Dean and he came and sat on one side of me, with Sam on the other. I ended up lying down so that my head was on Sam's chest and feet on Dean's lap.

"What is this shit?" Dean asked while starring at the television with something close to horror on his face. He stopped on Disney Channel a few minutes prior, not being able to find anything else.

"Hannah Montana." I answered monotone.

"Do you watch this?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"No. You know me I'd rather be curled up with a good book then in front of the T.V." I answered and Sam smiled down at me.

"Yeah cause you're a dork." Dean said.

"And anyways…" I ignored Dean. "Why would I watch a pre teen's show?"

"Because you're a dork?" Dean questioned and I scowled over at him, and then kicked him in the ribs. "Owe!" Dean complained.

"You deserved it!" I defended my actions. Sam was gone in a fit of laughter.

"Your such a bitch." Dean rubbed his ribs but didn't push my feet off of his lap.

"You can just…" _Knock, knock._ Someone was at the door. "Saved by the bell." I commented.

"Yeah what did I say before?" Dean said as I got up and went to get the door. I opened the door but turned slightly to say something to Dean so I didn't know who was at the door.

"What that I was a bitch or a dork?" I questioned and looked at my visitor. Edward.

"Both!" Dean laughed but I wasn't paying attention. I pushed myself and Edward out of the door.

"You can't be here right now." I hissed to him in a whisper.

"Why not?" He asked, genially curious.

"Because…" I tried to think of an excuse but I couldn't. What was I going to say? Because I'm sort-of dating a hunter and he and his hunter brother are in my apartment. Oh and Sam might want to kill you. I wasn't going to say that.

"Bella can I please come in?" Edward asked gently.

"No! You can't! It's just…" I started to BS my way through it but then Edward had to interrupt me.

"I get you don't want to talk to me but you don't need to lie. If you don't want me here…" Edward started but it honestly pissed me off. The fact I was already mad at him didn't help any.

"Fine you want to go in, go in!" I threw open my door. "It's your funeral!" I threw my hands up and walked into my apartment. Sam and Dean were looking at me.

"What's the yelling about, Bells?" Sam asked me sweetly. I just pointed toward the door and Edward walking through it. Dean and Sam jumped up and pulled me back in a blink of an eye.

"Bella is this who we think it is?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"If you have a brain it is." Dean glared at me. "Dean, Sam meet Edward."

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Edward begged.

"Go ahead." Dean answered for me and I rolled my eyes.

"Alone?" Edward requested looking into my eyes. I adverted them quickly.

"No." Sam said forcefully. Edward's gaze shot over to Sam.

"I did not ask you."

"Did you hear that Sammy? He didn't ask you." Dean taunted and I let out a short laugh.

"Please shut up Dean." I requested. Since I was behind the two brothers I took a couple steps forward and squeezed in between the two. I wrapped one arm around Sammy and put the other on my hip. "Edward, anything you have to say to me can be said to them."

"Bella I'm sorry for leaving…" Edward started but Sam interrupted him.

"Yeah you know when you left that crazy red headed vampire came after Bella? She almost died thanks to you." Shock was clear on Edward's face.

"You know about…" Edward trailed off shooting accusatory glances at me.

"Vampires? Yeah were hunters." Dean said with a smirk. I found it so funny when Edward took three steps backwards. I wrapped my other arm around Sam and buried my head into his side to muffle my laughter. He wrapped one arm around me and patted my head, shaking with silent laughter. While Dean was full on laughing out loud.

"Bella you're involved with hunters?" Edward questioned.

"What do you mean by involved. If you mean they saved my life then yes. If you mean one is my best friend/older brother figure then yes. And if you mean I'm in love with one then yes." I answered Edward while peeking at him. He was tense you could tell that much.

"And by the way the one she's all over is the one she's in love with," Dean said and I just giggled a little bit.

"Yeah I think he figured that genius." Sam laughed but then he looked down at me and caught my eye. "For what it's worth I love you too." He told me and I felt a blush rising.

"I knew that." I told him shortly and he chuckled.

"Aw Joanie loves Cache." Dean laughed.

"So you moved on?" Edward asked, hurt. I saw red.

"How dare you ask me that!?" I took a step forward but Sam pulled me back again and I didn't fight him on it. "This is what you wanted wasn't it? Me to move on and fall in love with somebody normal? Well Sam's normal enough." I crossed my arms, now detangled from Sam, across my chest. Dean and Sam were laughing at my 'normal' comment.

"This isn't normal! I wanted you to fall in love with a human…" here I interrupted Edward.

"Sam is human." Cue the laughter from the Winchester brothers.

"No he's a super dork." Dean so maturely added in his two sense.

"Your so funny Jackass." Sam fired back and I had to smile at my boys.

"He's not a human! He kills people!" Edward went on like the boys never talked.

"No they kill things." I defended the Winchesters.

"Things that kill innocent people." Sam added onto my words.

"Things like you." Dean smirked. Edward then growled and my eyes widened. I guess it was my human reflexes that made my heart beat pick up and start sweating. That was how it was supposed to be. Humans were supposed to be terrified of vampires. I never had that reaction before though so I was a little shock by it. What happened to change how I reacted to vampires? Dean and Sam had a similar reaction but not quite fear. Sam pushed me back and hid me with his body while Dean did a mad dash for their weapon bag and the dead mans blood coated machete. They coated them with dean mans blood when they found out Edward was in town. I looked over at Edward and saw he looked murderous.

"Edward stop." I told him. He looked over at me and then straitened himself up. Dean came and handed a machete to both me and Sam.

"I'm sorry. Why are you giving Bella a machete? She could hurt her self!" Edward sounded outraged and Dean just laughed at the 'she could hurt herself' comment.

"Relax when icky Vicky came we trained Bella to fight vampires. Self defense. She can handle a machete." Dean told Edward and Edwards face went blank.

"Did you just say 'Icky Vicky'?" I asked Dean through a giggle. He just smirked at me.

"Yeah well you said it enough that it rubbed off." Sam laughed at that explanation.

"Your such a girl." Sam told his brother and he looked shocked.

"When did the roles switch? You're the girl Sammy."

"Trust me, he's not a girl." I smirked. Both Sam and Dean laughed. Sam pulled me from behind him and wrapped his arms around me, being sure not to hurt me with his machete. Edward growled again.

"If you don't stop growling like a damn animal I will cut your head off." Dean warned completely serious.

"So you wanted to speak Edward?" I questioned him. "No interruption this time." I told everyone. I really did want to here what Edward had to say.

."That day in the woods when I told you that I didn't love you, well that was the blackest of lies. I wanted to keep you safe and I wanted you to have a normal life. You were willing to give it all up for me and I didn't want you to. So I left and I thought I could stand life without you, I really could. I couldn't though. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I just needed you back. So I decided to come here and beg for you forgiveness and I will beg and I will grovel. I will do anything to get you back." Edward vowed.

"But you wanted me to have a normal life and I have it now. I'm with a human. Why try to change that if this is all you wanted for me?" I whispered quietly, completely shocked. Edward lied that day? He really loved me the whole time? Part of me was jumping for joy because of this fact, that part was the old Bella. The one who would do anything for Edward Cullen. The other part though…

"You don't have a normal life though. You can't. Not when your with hunters. Which I don't ever see why you are. If you were with a normal human I would have left you alone but your not. You don't have a normal life." Edward said and I swear if he could have Sam would be the one growling. This made me pissed. I said I was split in half because of Edward's speech and the other part of me was furious. That part was the new Bella. The part that Sam and Dean helped develop.

"You have no right to come here and tell me all this. That you love me and always have loved me. That you made a mistake and hope that I'll come running into your arms." I ranted, not finished yet.

"I didn't…" Edward started, looking pleading but I just ignored him.

"And on another note you wanted to keep me _safe!_ That didn't work out to well did it? You almost got me killed! Oh and the whole hunter thing? I get that you won't like them because their sole purpose is to kill you and monsters like you but lay off. You have no right to ask me why I'm with them because I could just fire back why was I ever with you? A vampire! I guess I just…" I started crying. "UGH!" I groaned and Sam turned me around. My head to his chest. I clutched to his shirt like he was a life line and he really was. I herd muffled voices but I didn't even try to pay attention to who they were and what they were saying. It was just me, my crying, and Sam Winchester in my little world. And, at the moment, that's all I needed. He was all I needed.


	4. You sold your soul?

**(I updated! I've been meaning to say something about this subject. If Bella and Edward don't end up together (99.9% they won't,) who do you want him with? Because I've had requests that he finds his "True Love" if it's not Bella. Do you want some random human chick? Tell me ANYONE you want him with! Oh, maybe Ruby? She shows up in this chapter KC!Ruby not the awful S4 Ruby. Yuck. Um, of course I don't know how Ruby and Edward would be soul mates because she turns out to be evil and dies S4 but, still. Maybe a made up vampire?** **I'm up for suggestions! Oh and tell me ANYTHING you wanna see in this story! Suggestions are welcome! Reviews = love! Now, I haven't watched New Moon yet but how are you guys liking it? And how bad does it suck that SPN doesn't return till January! Late January at that! I'm going to go through Winchester withdraws! Did you cry when Jo died? I almost did! Oh do you want Jo to make a cameo in this story? Do you want Jo to be Edwards "soul mate"? REVIEW PLEASE!)**

"Stop kissing me," I demanded against Sam's lips. After my break down Sam carried me into my room where I took a small tear induced nap. As soon as I awoke Sam attached his lips to mine. Thirty minutes after that we were still on my bed making out.

"Why?" Sam paused only momentarily to question. I used that to my advantage though and slipped out of his grasp. I got off the bed and walked to the opposite side of my room. "Bella what's wrong?" Sam questioned, walking up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his touch.

"It's just…a lot to take in I guess. I can't believe he's back and spouting out these lies! Has he not played with my life enough? Does he feel like I'm just a play toy! _Why!?" _I felt and heard Sam chuckling behind me and I turned to look at him.

"Baby I don't think he _is _spouting out lies."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He still loves you and I can't blame him." I looked into Sam's brown/greenish eyes and found that he really believed what he was saying.

"_You _think a _**vampire **_is telling the truth?" I asked teasingly. Sam laughed.

"Yeah I do." We both smiled at each other.

"Sam Winchester you trust too easily," I teased and he just leaned down and kissed me.

"It's why you love me."

"Really? _That's _why I love you because there are a lot of reasons to love you," I hugged him to me tightly.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked while kissing the top of my head.

"It helps that you're hot."

"What? I thought that was me?" Dean asked from the door way and both me and Sam turned to look at him, surprised.

"What are you doing in here?" Sam asked.

"Watching your chick moment, Dude," Dean teased his younger brother.

"Dean," Sam groaned.

"I came to check on you two girls," Dean walked farther into my room and sat on my bed, I sat down beside him and leaned into him. "How are you baby girl?" Dean questioned me softly. Dean Winchester really was like an older brother to me. We just had a connection since the first time we saw each other. Sure we fought because he hated that I dated a vampire and then was in danger because of said vampire but, while he never got over it, he accepted that I was a little naive, still am.

"Horrible," I pouted and Dean chuckled while Sam was just quiet and I realized then how hard the whole Edward situation might be on him. "I didn't want him to come back." I said honestly, the truth striking me suddenly. Sometimes I would be awake at night and wonder what my life would be like if Edward came back but I realized I liked my life how it was. The only thing I would change about it would be me getting to be with Sam more often.

"Good that makes three of us," Sam said in a hard voice and I almost found it funny. Almost.

"You want us to gank the blood sucker?" Dean asked with his typical smirk.

"Please?" Sam pouted.

"Why, because he used to date me? Wow, overreaction much?" Sam came and sat on the other side of me.

"How about we gank him because he's a blood sucker?" Dean suggested teasingly.

"You're so funny," I said monotone.

"You know you love me," Dean grinned but I just ignored him and turned to look at Sam.

"Hey, baby. You're awfully quiet. What's up?" I questioned softly and Sam scoffed.

"What's up? Your ex is back is what's up!"

"Yeah I think I noticed that," '_Yeah Bella that's smart. Use sarcasm on you're pissed off boyfriend who you're barely with in the first place! Real smart,' _a voice in my head taunted.

"Bella," Sam groaned, flopping down on my bed.

"I think I'm going to go and...do something…somewhere," Dean struggled for an excuse to escape.

"Just leave, Dean," he did as I said. I laid down beside Sam and just looked at him.

"It's hard, ya know?" He questioned softly.

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?" I requested. Sam looked into my eyes before he started to talk.

"You were so in love with him. Hell, you were willing to give your mortality up for him! Then, he leaves and if what he says is true I can't blame him!"

"Wait, hold up. What do you mean you can't blame him? I blame him!" I said with an emotion bordering on rage.

"The urge to keep what you love safe isn't rare Bella,"

"But he didn't keep me safe. He almost got me kill," I pointed out calmly.

"But he left to keep you safe. It was his intention. But you were so broken because you thought he never loved you and now you know he does," Sam got quiet again and closed his eyes.

"So?"

"So, what's keeping you from going back to him?" I laughed at the absurdity of that question. Sam thought I was going to run back into Edwards arms, when that was never going to happen.

"Um, you," I answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Bella," Sam sighed.

"No, listen," I said forcefully and then straddled him and looked into his eyes. "I love you," I shrugged.

"I love you too, but,"

"No buts," I shook my head. "I love _you_. _No one _else. Get that through your thick skull,"

"So you don't love Edward anymore?"

"I do, in a way. I loved him so much before and I probably always will but not in the same way I love you," I started leaning down to kiss Sam.

"How cute, but please don't make me gag," an unfamiliar voice said. But obviously Sam knew it because he flipped me off of him quickly and stood. "Yeah that'll get you laid. Just toss her like a rag doll," I had to laugh at the girl then. She was a pretty petit blonde but something about her just screamed at you to stay back. But when have I ever done what was good for me?

"I agree with bondi-locks," I stood and look at this girl, sizing her up and she was doing the same to me.

"Don't call me that," she said forcefully.

"Ok, blondi-locks," I smirked and to my surprise she did the same.

"I like her, I'm Ruby," she held out her hand and I grabbed it to shake it.

"I'm Bella," I smiled. But then Ruby used my hand to twist me around and had me held by my throat quickly with a hunter's strength. I was loosing air quickly.

"RUBY! Let go!" Sam yelled.

"Hey, demon bitch! Let go or I will kill you!" Dean also yelled but I barely noticed them, I was too focused on the blonde who had me.

"I like you Bella, but like I said, don't call me blondi-locks," I then elbowed her in the gut with all the strength I had and it sent her reeling back.

"The feelings mutual, _Ruby," _I spat out her name. "But don't grab me from behind." She was starting to get up but I walked over to her and offered my hand.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"So I get that you wanna get laid, but hell _is _coming!" Ruby said forcefully at Sam.

"And did you find a way to stop it?" Dean snapped angrily.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused. "Hell?"

"You didn't tell her!" Ruby accused.

"Well, we didn't want to, um, worry her," Sam said pathetically.

"What the hell is going on!?" I demanded.

"You're Bella Swan, right? The Bella Swan?" Ruby asked and I nodded hesitantly. "I can't believe they didn't tell you," the blonde chuckled.

"Somebody better freakin' tell me!"

"Short story?" Sam asked, suddenly looking all of two feet tall.

"Sure,"

"Sammy died and I sold my soul for him. I have a year," Dean told me forcefully.

"You _what_?" I couldn't believe it. Any of it.

"You of all people cannot blame me for that," Dean said in a smaller, pleading voice.

"I can't blame you for what? For selling your soul? What, did someone have a gun to your head?" I heard Ruby chuckle, I was really starting to not like her.

"For selling my soul to bring Sammy back," Dean explained.

"And why in gods name can't I blame you for that?"

"Who would you rather…"

"Do _not _finish that sentence!" I ordered, walking up to Dean and hitting him on the chest.

"Owe," Dean protested lightly.

"I _love _Sam, I do, but I would never, _never _ask you to give up your soul for him!" I hit went to hit Dean again but he caught my wrist. "You're fucking stupid," I spat at him. "A year!" I yelled, ripping my hand out of Dean's hand and throwing my arms into the air.

"How could I face Bobby or you with Sam dead? How could I go on?" Dean was looking smaller and smaller by the second.

"Dean," I went to protest because my anger was disappearing.

"Bella, I couldn't. I've been protecting him my whole life I couldn't let him be dead," Dean whispered, looking down into my eyes.

"Oh, Dean," I sighed with tears in my eyes. Dean looked so broken in that moment I had an image of what he looked like when Sam _was _dead. I didn't like that image. I wrapped my arms around Dean's waist and he dropped his head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while.

"Wow, Sam it looks like you're going to be kicked out of bed," Ruby commented and that seemed to remind Dean and I that other people were in the room. We broke apart slowly and when Dean wiped at his eyes roughly I realized I wasn't the only one crying. It was a rare thing for Dean Winchester to cry. I realized how broken he was, then. I wiped my own tears.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked in a small voice, wrapping my arms around my waist. Something I did a lot after Edward left me. It was a way of trying to hold myself together.

"Of course…" Dean started to lie.

"Honestly," I snapped.

"No, we weren't," Sam answered and I nodded.

"Fair enough. Are there anyways to get out of it?"

"Not without Sam dropping dead. That was part of the deal," Dean supplied.

"Sounds like you made a bad deal," I sighed sadly.

"Yeah, well, it was the only they would make,"

"You would think you hunt demons for a living," Ruby's sarcastic voice supplied.

"Who asked for your input, demon bitch?" Dean asked.

"Wow, _input, _seems like a big word for you," Ruby taunted.

"Would you two shut up?" Sam snapped.

"So I'm guessing they wouldn't make a better deal because you're a hunter, right?" I questioned, sitting on the floor up against the wall.

"Wow, she's quick as a whip," Ruby commented sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" Sam asked, snappishly.

"I wanted to remind you that hell is coming. You should be looking for a way to get you're brother out of his deal not making kissy faces with you're girlfriend," Ruby told Sam, not looking at me or Dean.

"Aw, can't he do both?" Dean piped in and I snorted a laugh.

"We're looking for a way," Sam said and Ruby headed for the door.

"Well, I hope you find one because as I've said before you won't like hell, Dean," Ruby said and then she left.

"Good reddens," Dean mumbled. "I hate that chick."

"I don't know, I kind of like her," I giggled.

"Of course you do," Sam laughed.

"So, you sold your soul," I said to Dean and he smiled sheepishly. "Just how stupid _are _you?"

**(Review?)**


	5. Breaking up

**(Hey! Look! An update! Isn't it amazing? I think it is! I had writers block when I started this chapter but then it took over. And a cliff hanger at the end! I never intended this to be a long story. Never. I always figured 5 chapters but it's gonna be longer than that, just not that much longer. Short chapter due to writers block. Sorry. Only like 1,000 words. :( Oh and BTW (ha! Text talk,) I have a better crossover idea in my mind that I've wrote some of. I won't even think about posting it until this is done though. I hope you like this! People, tell me who you want Edward with or he won't be with anyone! I had one person say no Ruby but Jo would be cool, and one person so no Jo. I kinda agree with no Jo, she would eat him alive. Tell me your idea's!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"You know, school doesn't seem that important anymore," I stated as I poured myself a cup of coffee. It was Monday and I was getting ready to go to my 7 o'clock English class.

"Why not?" Sam asked, reading the paper.

"Why not?!" I asked incredulously. "Because your brother, who is like my best friend, is going to _hell_." I said, but in reality it probably sounded like a screech.

"Bella, shut up. You're hurting my ears and I'm trying to sleep," Dean groaned from the coach.

"Sorry!" I called to Dean.

"Bella," Sam sighed sadly, looking at me.

"Sam, how long, are you here for?" I questioned sadly. He grabbed my hands across the counter (we were standing on opposite sides,) and looked into my eyes.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Not long. We have to find Dean a way out of hell." Tears started leaking out of my eyes.

"I can't keep doing this Sam," I stated sadly. His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand tighter.

"Bella, what are you saying?" Sam questioned frantically.

"Nothing, not right now at least," I removed my hands from his and shrugged sadly. "But this, this only seeing you once in a while, worrying about you immensely, this, just longing to be with you, it has to end. You could die in a hunt and how long until I found out about it?" I questioned.

"You knew hunting was part of the deal, when we started going out," he ran his hands over his face.

"I know, and I know that some part of you _needs _the hunting, but…" I trailed off.

"But, what?" Sam questioned, sounding defeated.

"You know, if you asked me, I would go with you in a second," I informed him, heading for the bathroom to finish getting ready. I heard him following me.

"I always suspected you would, but…" Sam started but I interrupted him.

"No, just hear me out for a minute," I requested and started straightening my hair.

"Shoot."

"I could go with you and help find Dean, a way out of hell. I want to go, Sam, and not just for you. When you leave, if you _don't _find Dean a way out of hell, then, then _I'll never see him again_. And I _cannot _live with that," I was pleading.

"Bella," Sam sighed. He grabbed the straightener out of my hands and put it down. "I want you to come with us. I want to be selfish and have you with me all the time, but…" he stopped. I turned around and put my hands on his shoulders.

"But?" I asked softly.

"But, you have a chance at a normal life. Something I always wanted and…" he started to go on but I interrupted him.

"What if I don't want a normal life, what if I want a life with you?" I asked desperately.

"I want a life with you too," he paused and kissed my forehead. "But I just can't ask you to give up the opportunity for a normal life." We were both silent for a while, knowing what that meant. We made both of our positions very clear. I couldn't live like we had been, and he couldn't ask me to come with him. After Sam left, we would be over.

"I'm gonna miss you," I pulled myself closer to him and breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry," his voice broke. "Does this mean what I think it does?" He questioned.

"What do you think it means?"

"That we're…we're over," he kissed the top of my head.

"No, not yet. But…" I trailed off.

"Once I leave?" He questioned, his voice thick.

"Yeah," I answered and broke into tears. He just held me close and I could've sworn he joined me in crying. After a while I pulled back and looked at his red face. "I have to go to class," I told him and he nodded. "Please be here when I come back," I requested. "I want to spend some time with you before…" I trailed off, again, and tears pricked at my eyes.

"Of course," he whispered. I left the room, and my apartment, and headed to my first class of the day.

It was noon, lunch time. I figured I would probably head home and have lunch with Dean and Sam. I hadn't been able to focus all day, due to the dread that had taken over my body. I never, never thought that Sam and I would break up. That was probably naive but we were so happy together. The hunting though, the hunting had to ruin everything. I adjusted my books in my hands but in the process I dropped a book. I leaned down to get it but before I could a cold, pale hand snatched it up. My head whipped up and I was starring into the topaz, dead eyes of my ex-boyfriend.

"Bella," he nodded with a small smile on his face. I grabbed the book out of his hand quickly.

"Edward," I said curtly. I started walking away.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked and I stopped where I was.

"No, not really. I would like to have lunch with S…sam," '_One of the last luches with him, ever,' _I added in my head.

"He went to get pie with his brother," Edward informed me.

"And how the hell would you know?" I demanded, turning around swiftly. He grinned, crookedly.

"I stopped by your place to talk to you and you weren't there."

"I was in classes," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Would you please sit down and have lunch with me?" He requested.

"You don't eat," I stated the obvious.

"But you do," he returned the favor.

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. "How long did it take you to figure _that _out?"

"Bella," he sighed. "Please."

"Fine, but you're buying my lunch," I informed him and started heading in a different direction.

"Fair enough." We walked to a local sub shop and sat down, after I got my sub.

"So you went to my apartment without me there and lived to tell the tale?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Barely,"

"My boys," I sighed with a hand over my heart, theatrically. He chuckled, and I was hit with how beautiful a sound it was, but it didn't pull at my heart strings like it used to. I smiled a little because of that.

"Are they always that protective?" Edward questioned.

"Yup," I popped the 'p'. "Just get to the point, Edward."

"Could you ever forgive me. I thought leaving was the best thing for you."

"Edward, I want you to understand something before I tell you my answer. You left and you broke me. I went into this crazy depression and the only way I came out of it was my best friend, Jacob Black. He was my savior but I was still broken. Until Sam came along. I _can _forgive you but I can never be with you again," I told him calmly.

"But, Bella I love you. We can get over this, I know we can. I will beg and I will grovel but at least I'll be here," he said and I spit the food that was in my mouth out.

"Excuse me?" I asked quickly and he smirked.

"I left and I will never make that mistake again. The mistake Sam is making."

"You _eavesdropped?!_" I was completely shocked.

"No, I read Dean's mind," he stated calmly.

"That was private information!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you," and I could tell he really was sorry.

"Why…_why _am I so easy to leave?" I asked pathetically with tears pricking at my eyes.

"Bella, is that what you think? That you were _easy _to leave?!" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, cause I was."

"That couldn't be farther then the truth. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did," he stated with a look on his face that was close to rage.

"Yet you still did,"

"It was the biggest mistake of my life,"

"Or un-dead life," I muttered forgetting he had super hearing.

"Funny," he said dryly.

"Yeah, she's a regular comedian," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and sure enough, Dean Winchester was standing behind me.

"What's up Dean?" I questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you moving on that quickly?" Dean questioned, pissed off.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Sam! You two are being so stupid and now you're eating _lunch _with your _blood sucking _ex-boyfriend!" Dean ranted in a harsh whisper.

"You don't know what's going on," I stated with a tone like ice.

"That's where you're wrong," Dean turned and left the building, with a sub in hand. I followed after him.

"I don't want things to be over with Sam, and I'm _never _getting back together with Edward," I yelled at Dean's back and he froze. "I can't imagine a life without Sam. I wanted to come with you guys and he told me no." Dean turned around and he was smirking.

"I know, I was eavesdropping," he chuckled and I cracked a smile. I walked over to him. "I would normally agree with Sam but I'm going to be in hell soon. I think you should come with us," Dean smirked.

"Could you talk to Sam?" I asked hopefully.

"I already did. Here I'll drop you off and then I'm going to go to some college party," Dean said with a wicked smirk. I hopped in the Impala and we headed to my apartment. I ran up to the door and when I opened it I was shocked.

**(Review?)**


End file.
